The Bracelet of Aphrodite
by dr. z
Summary: Ron and Hermione together must raise a child orphaned by Voldemort
1. paradise lost

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by tranquilitas  
  
A/N: The idea for this story came from the brilliant mind of a friend of mine, trina-k, who also beta-read this. I just wrote the story and filled in the gaps. Hope you enjoy! Reviews (contructive criticisms, suggestions, the ocassional flame) are much appreciated.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. don't belong to me!   
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 1: Paradise Lost   
  
In a charming house on the outskirts of the village of Hogsmeade, nearing the edge of the Forbidden Forest, laughter and merriment filled the cool spring late afternoon air. A festive garden party was taking place. Relatives had gathered, from around the country, to celebrate a glorious event.   
  
A man stood, among the throng of the crowd, sipping a glass of chilled champagne and happily engaging in conversation with the other men of the family. His chestnut hair shook with his boisterous laughter, his brown eyes twinkled in delight. He almost failed to notice the enthusiastic young lady approach him.   
  
"Uncle Gilbert, when will we be able to greet the guest of honor? Grandmama has been asking for her for a good while now," she asked.   
  
"Has she, Constance? Anne should be out with her in a while. Perhaps I should go and check on them," he replied, bowing his head slightly to excuse himself.   
  
He walked towards the front door of the Blythe home, stopping occasionally to greet the guests.   
  
Up stairs, in the nursery, an auburn-haired woman, settled on the floor with her back to the door, her legs tucked under her, was busy primping her daughter.   
  
"And are there lots of people downstairs, mummy?" the little girl asked, her cinnamon eyes twinkled with sheer excitement and curiosity, squirming a little while her mother brushed her long red curls and put them up in low pigtails held up by blue ribbons to go with her sky blue dress. "Have they really all come to see me?"   
  
"Yes, little angel. Now hold still! You'll never be able to go outside and greet all your relatives unless you settle down and let me finish," she lightly scolded her only child.   
  
"Listen to your mother, heart,"   
  
The two whirled around to see the one man who ruled their hearts, grinning at the sight before him.   
  
"Papa!" she cried, escaping her mother's brush, and raced into her father's waiting arms. He tossed her into the air and caught her, the little girl giggling away. When he released his precious little one from the embrace, they were immediately silenced. Arms crossed, left foot tapping, the mother only looked slightly peeved. Father and daughter stole a glance at each other and grinned sheepishly.   
  
"Oops," the little girl muttered to herself loudly. The father gave his wife an apologetic look, coupled with big puppy dog eyes. She dropped her façade and laughed at her husband's and her child's antics, shaking her head in disbelief.   
  
After several moments of final primping, the family of three walked down the steps and out the door to greet their guests.   
  
"Happy Birthday, Gillian!" they all cried out. Gillian clapped her hands in delight as her father held on to her, her auburn curls bouncing in their pigtails. Her mother brought out the cake, five pink candles aglow, placed it on the table and went to stand next to her husband. Still propped up by her father, Gillian bent over slightly, took a breath, and blew the candles out. Everyone clapped and cheered while Gillian hugged her parents.   
  
The happy atmosphere was shattered by the sudden crunch of twigs in the general direction of the Forbidden Forest. People in cloaks and masks emerged from the Forest; unfamiliar voices chanting incantations under their breath. They were armed only with their wands, and they surrounded the vicinity of the home. A blinding green light erupted from the tip of one of the cloaked men's wands, hitting a young teenage girl. Pandemonium struck when they discovered she was no longer breathing.   
  
Anne's breathing hitched when she saw her niece fall to the ground, never to rise again. She turned to her husband. Looking into his eyes, she understood. There wasn't much time.   
  
Not all of their clan were of magical blood. A mixture of muggle and wizard/witch, the Blythe clan were the epitome of peaceful relations between muggle and magic.   
  
Those who had wands formed a small line of retaliation and held back the offenders as much as they could, those who didn't, well, muggle guns came in very handy in this situation.   
  
Gilbert and Anne, with Gillian in Gilbert's arms, rushed into the house. Anne ran up to the master bedroom and fished a bracelet from a secret compartment in the bookcase. As soon as she got down the steps, voices were heard outside, getting louder.   
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are! Come on then, Blythe, hand the charm over and no one else gets hurt…too much," they jeered.   
  
Gilbert, drawing his wand from his sleeve, approached Anne, who in turn, put the bracelet on their daughter. She took Gillian, who was terrified but did not utter a sound, from his arms. Gilbert kissed his beloved wife and his treasured daughter, hugged them and looked at them longingly. He quickly led them toward the hidden passage in the cellar until they reached the clearing.   
  
"Run into the forest. Get to Hogwarts. Dumbledore will know what to do. I'll hold them off," he ordered, his cinnamon eyes never leaving his wife's aquamarine orbs. He wrapped his arms around his wife once more and kissed his weeping daughter on the forehead. "I love you. Now go!"   
  
She could feel the tears prickling her eyes, but she could not afford to break down. She, finally, withdrew her own wand from the side pocket of her dress. She ran through the forest, down an unmarked path from memories of long before Gillian's birth. Her mind was constantly chanting, "Get Lian to Hogwarts. Get Lian to Dumbledore,"   
  
Halfway there, she heard, faintly, a second pair of footsteps catching up to her. Sensing the new danger, mother and daughter tightened their grip on one another.   
  
"_Debilito!_" The pursuer's voice echoed throughout the thicket of the forest. He had indeed caught up with her, as he did not have to run with extra weight equal to a two-year old child.   
  
Anne suddenly felt herself getting weaker with every step. The Weakening Curse, of course, she realized and cursed inwardly. Keeping mind to keep her legs in motion, she shifted her daughter's weight to one arm and pointed her wand behind her.   
  
"_Stupefy!_" She cried, a loud thud confirming she had hit her target.   
  
Confident that they were now safe, Anne stopped running to catch her breath.   
  
.~*~. 


	2. into the forest

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by tranquillitas  
  
A/N: The idea for this story came from the brilliant mind of a friend of mine, trina-k, who also beta-read this. I just wrote the story and filled in the gaps. Hope you enjoy! Reviews (contructive criticisms, suggestions, the ocassional flame) are much appreciated.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. don't belong to me!   
  
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 2: Into the Forest   
  
"How could you do that?! Are you trying to prove how much of a git you really are?! Honestly, Ron! Think sometimes!" Hermione Granger fumed. Even though Ron Weasley was much taller than her, he was having a hard time keeping up with the irritated 16-year old.   
  
"I didn't mean anything by it, honest! I was keeping things light and I was curious," he reasoned. "Note to self, keep food trap shut, locked and throw away the blood key," he muttered to himself.   
  
"Are you mocking me, Ronald Weasley?" she questioned. Her brown eyes bore into his blue eyes. He could almost feel the fire of her anger pass from her to him. Regardless of their height, Hemione was the only woman, aside from Molly Weasley, who had the ultimate power of making Ron feel as small as a field mouse. He grinned at the thought of himself as a field mouse. Wrong thing to do.   
  
"HOW DARE YOU GRIN AT A TIME LIKE THIS!!!??? I'LL HAVE YOUR CHEEK FOR BEING SO BLOODY INCONSIDERATE!!!" she screamed at him. He honestly didn't know whether to laugh out loud (he was definitely rubbing off on her) or quiver and stay silent (she'd never raised her voice at him like this). Being the wise young man Ron Weasley was, he chose the latter.   
  
The little field mouse scurries around looking for its lunch, digging in the parched soil baked by the high-noon sun. His ears perk up suddenly at the beat of wings. Wings. Wings usually equaled trouble. The rodent is on full alert now.   
  
The hawk is circling around her prey, her chicks will be able to eat after all. When the moment of opportunity comes, she swoops down, eyes on her prey, talons glistening in the sun.   
  
"YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!!!" she pushed him back, shaking him out of his reverie. She trooped towards the Forbidden Forest, muttering incoherently but vehemently, her long brown hair bobbing madly.   
  
Ron whacked his head with his wand, repeatedly, Catching sight of the long stick in mid-whacking, he muttered to himself, "Good thing she hasn't hexed me yet. Wonder what's holding her back. I am an absolute prat," he groaned and followed her into the forest.   
  
He wasn't worried that one of his best friends had just ventured into the forest majority of the students feared, he knew exactly where to find her. The Forbidden Forest is not called such just for the flashy name. Creatures of all sorts and of various degrees of ferocity took their residence in the thick undergrowth and mesh of vegetation that make the forest the eerie and, at times, dangerous place that it is. That is, if you're the inexperienced wanderer type. But if you're Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger or Harry Potter, the Forest becomes a refuge.   
  
Following the trail of plant life that they've designated as markers, he weaved into the forest until he reached a secluded area in the massive undergrowth. There she was, sitting on one of the three tree stumps they made for seats, her back to him, sniffling slightly. When she heard the twig snap that announced his arrival, she pointed her wand at him without even turning around.   
  
"Don't you dare," she warned.   
  
"Come on, 'Mione, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking," he began.   
  
"You've certainly gotten that right. Five points to Gryffindor," she wryly interrupted, still not facing him.   
  
"As I was saying," he continued, temper shortening. "Is it wrong for someone to worry when his best friend doesn't write back during the span of time when that someone's best friend was supposedly in a foreign country with somebody else who wasn't that someone or that someone's other best friend?"   
  
"Why should you worry about me?" she asked, putting her wand hand down to face him, but keeping her head down. Her nose was red and her eyes were slightly bloodshot. She was wiping the stray tears with a handkerchief. "You had Harry for most of the summer. Wasn't worrying about him enough?"   
  
"I worried about you because --- I," but he never finished.   
  
"Please help me," a tired voice called from the edge of the Trio's sacred spot. A woman, balancing a little girl in her arms and trying to stabilize her standing position, was leaning against one of the large trees that surrounded the enclosure. Her hair was matted against her forehead with sweat; she was pale and weak; her lavender sundress dirtied and streaked with mud; every breath she took was ragged.   
  
Finally, her arms gave way and the little girl slipped from her once tight hold. Ron, whose reflexes were honed through Harry's Quidditch practices, easily caught the child in mid fall. He noticed that the little one he had saved was too tired to even notice him. He glanced back to the person previously holding the toddler, probably her mother, and saw Hermione tending to her. She was now seated on the soft forest floor, leaning against the tree, breathing. Barely breathing, he noted.   
  
"Are you alright?" Hermione gently asked the older woman. She saw the mother shake her head to answer. Ron held the child, now sleeping soundly, closer to him.   
  
"How peculiar," the woman remarked, looking at Ron and the little child. "My daughter usually doesn't cuddle up to strangers right away with such ease. Her name's Gillian. Turned two today,"   
  
"We must get you to the castle," said Hermione, raising her wand to conjure a stretcher. But the woman raised her arm to stop her.   
  
"No need. There's no more time left for me. Just promise me this, take care of Gilian for me?"   
  
Hermione shifted her gaze and looked at Ron.   
  
"We promise," they said, simultaneously, sincerity evident in their eyes.   
  
"_Adligo aeternitas!_" the woman cried. They had not seen her reach for her wand for the last time to cast the binding spell. Pale blue light enveloped Ron, Hermione and little Gilian. The caster laid her wand hand down, and drifted off to forever sleep.   
  
.~*~.   
  
  
Thank you for all the lovely reviews!   
  
magges - I was wondering when somebody would notice that...when trina-k gave the ideas for the names and didn't know they were from Anne of Green Gables...have never read it, actually...definitely an HP fic...! 


	3. soldiers of light

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by tranquilitas  


  
A/N: Chapter three reposted! This has been beta-read. Thanks, trina-k! . Hope you enjoy! Reviews (constructive criticisms, suggestions, the occasional flame) are very much appreciated.   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me! The names of the Blythes are not mine either!   
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 3: Soldiers of Light   
  
"She's gone," Hermione confirmed, letting go of the woman's wrist. "Let's bring her to the castle. Professor Dumbledore will know what to do."   
  
Ron nodded his reply.   
  
She conjured a stretcher which lifted gently off the ground with the woman's body aboard. Ron waited for her at the other edge of the secluded area, swaying gently as the child squirmed a little in his arms. Side by side, they walked toward the Hogwarts castle.   
  
.~*~.   
  
Dinner was always a glorious event at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Students sat upon the four long House tables chatting happily about the day's events accompanied by the symphony of the light clanging of the cutlery on the gold dinner plates.   
  
A certain dark-haired boy, though, was merely pushing his food around with a fork. He'd occasionally pop a spoonful of food into his mouth, slowly chew on it, and then return to his brooding. He sighed as he ran a distracted hand through his hair, messing it up more that it was already was.   
  
"Anything the matter, Harry?" Seamus Finnigan asked his Housemate.   
  
"Got anything to do with the fact that there are two empty seats beside you?" Dean Thomas pressed on. They both knew, of course, what had occurred. In fact, almost the entire school knew. Ron and Hermione knew just when to put up a show for the enjoyment of the whole academic population. Ron just had to open his mouth and ask Hermione about Bulgaria.   
  
"Would the two of you bugger off! Harry doesn't need any more pestering." defended Neville Longbottom, putting a hand on his shoulder.   
  
Harry Potter smiled a little in gratitude. He wasn't really in the mood to retort. "We've certainly given him a backbone," he mused to himself silently. "Thanks, Neville," he said, this time, out loud.   
  
Neville patted him on the shoulder with a smile and went back to his seat to continue eating, hitting Dean and Seamus on the backside on the head as he passed.   
  
.~*~.   
  
As fate would have it, when they entered the hospital wing, the Headmaster himself was checking on the students in the infirmary. Madame Pomfrey quickly entered the scene and walked over to check the body laid on the stretcher behind Hermione.   
  
"Good evening, Professor." Hermione greeted.   
  
Before she could continue, however, the old professor began to talk.   
  
"Good evening, Ms. Granger. No need to explain, Mr. Weasley." he interrupted Ron as he opened his mouth to speak. "I received a letter from a neighbor of the late Mr. Gilbert Blythe, informing me of the attack. I see you've found Mr. Blythe's wife and his daughter," he said.   
  
Hermione laid the stretcher down on the floor with a wave of her wand. Madame Pomfrey extracted the small girl from Ron's hold to check on her condition. As soon as she had left his arms, she started wailing loudly.   
  
"That's odd," Hermione noted. "She was quiet the entire time we were in the forest."   
  
It was evident that Madame Pomfrey was having a hard time calming the almost hysterical child. Ron, irritated and tired of hearing the little one scream her voice hoarse, took her from the matron's hold. Amazingly, she quieted almost immediately.   
  
"How peculiar." Dumbledore remarked.   
  
Hermione approached Ron and laid a hand on the little girl's arm, her other hand gently stroking her auburn hair. She took out the remaining ribbon and combed through the red curls, fixing it as much as she could. Neither of them noticed the pale blue light the surrounded them as they were both too busy tending to the, now calm, toddler.   
  
"How very peculiar, indeed," he restated. "Ms. Granger, Mr. Weasley, please come with me to my office. And bring the child with you."   
  
"Her name's Gillian, Professor." corrected Ron, his eyes not leaving the little girl, who had clutched the front of his shirt tightly in her small hand.   
  
"Very well, Mr. Weasley, please bring Gillian along," he said with a small smile, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement.   
  
When they arrived at the Headmaster's office, Ron and Hermione took their seats in front of his desk, while Professor Dumbledore went around it to take his seat. Ron seated Gillian on his lap. Her tired brown eyes slowly drooping to sleep again.   
  
He took a breath before explaining. "The Blythe's were very good friends of mine. Gilbert and Anne were also my students; in fact, Gilbert graduated from Ravenclaw House, and Anne from Gryffindor. This afternoon, Voldemort's Death Eaters attacked their home near the Forbidden Forest."   
  
Hermione gasped. Ron put his cheek on Gillian's forehead in a protective manner.   
  
"Another attack, Professor?"   
  
"Well, Ms. Granger, Gilbert Blythe inherited from his mother the responsibility to protect a bracelet of absolute magic. For generations, they were the Bearers of the Bracelet of Aphrodite, which, I believe, is now around Gillian's right arm," he replied.   
  
Indeed it was.   
  
In the whirl of the recent tense events, neither Ron nor Hermione noticed the white gold charm bracelet on Gillian's wrist.   
  
"But what does it do, Professor?" Hermione asked, examining it closely. The bracelet's charms consisted of a heart, a tear, a bird with its wings spread in flight, a silhouette of a boy, a lightning bolt, and a silhouette of a girl, each made in white gold as well. There was something, though, etched on the back of the heart. But it was so small that Hermione was unable to decipher it.   
  
"There is a prophecy about this bracelet," answered the Headmaster. "Which I believe is something similar to: Through the magic the bracelet bestows on its bearers, it will strengthen two of the Light who will give reason and great magic to one of the Soldiers of Light who will defeat the Dark Lord."   
  
Three words lingered on in the minds of Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger: Soldiers of Light…   
  
.~*~.   
  
_"ADESDUM FLAMMA DICIO ADFIRMO!"   
  
Jets of fire-blue light engulfed the three of them, whirling around them, touching every part of their body. Heads up, eyes closed, arms outstretched, palms open; they barely felt the flames licking their entirety and whirling about. Their feet started to lift from the floor, the power of the spell blowing through their hair. It pulled out the scrunchee that held Hermione's long brown hair in a ponytail. It raked through Harry's thick black hair and made it messier than normal. It made Ron's come alive to look like the burning torch flame that illuminated the room they were in. They felt its power surge through them, not hurting them, but giving them strength.   
  
As quick as it came, the feeling of power left them and their feet settled back on the floor. Releasing the breath they hadn't realized they held, they looked toward the man who cast the spell.   
  
"Welcome to the Order of the Phoenix. Welcome, Soldiers of the Light!" _   
  
.~*~.   
  
It had been more than a year since their initiation into the Order of the Phoenix.   
  
"We shall discuss this further tomorrow morning," Dumbledore finally said, interrupting their thoughts. "I believe, we require the presence of another."   
  
"What about sleeping arrangements for Gillian, Professor?" Ron asked.   
  
"Anne Blythe performed a spell before she passed away, is that correct?" they nodded. "It seems that she has cast on the three of you a very powerful binding spell. Gillian is bound to you as a child is bound to her mother and father. I believe Anne wanted to make sure that her daughter would be in good hands. You are now as much as her parents as Gilbert and Anne Blythe were." He concluded.   
  
With that, they bid their Headmaster good night, left the office and started for Gryffindor House.   
  
"Can I hold her?" Hermione asked, albeit shyly. Ron stopped abruptly in mid-step, obviously thinking about something and surprised at being addressed out of the blue.   
  
"Oh, um, sure," Ron answered. He slowly unclasped Gillian's grip on his shirt and handed her gently over to Hermione. She was uneasy for a moment but soon got used to the little one's weight. She settled her gaze on her surrogate daughter's features. She had long curly auburn hair that just passed her shoulders, a peachy complexion and cinnamon eyes behind her closed eyelids. Hermione giggled suddenly.   
  
"What is it?" she heard Ron ask. She shifted her gaze and met his inquiring sapphire eyes.   
  
"Gillian could very well pass as our daughter," she answered, smiling. "Her hair is similar to yours and she has my eye color."   
  
Ron let out a nervous laugh and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess so. Imagine that. Listen, about earlier this evening…"   
  
"Never mind that, Ron. Let's go back to the dorm. We have a two-year old to take care of and Harry's probably worried about us," she said. They continued on to their dorm.   
  
.~*~.   
  
Sorry about the delay. Thanks so much for the reviews! They're what make me continue writing! ~z 


	4. and it starts

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by dr. z (used to be tranquillitas)   


  
A/N: Chapter 4 finally up! I tweaked the story just a bit. Due to several factors concerning the story, **GILLIAN BLYTHE IS NOW FIVE YEARS OLD!!!** Hope you enjoy! Reviews (constructive criticisms, suggestions, the occasional flame) are very much appreciated. Thanks to trina-k for beta-reading!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me! The names of the Blythes are not mine either!   
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 4: And It Starts   
  
Hermione woke up early the next morning feeling something warm against her chest. When she opened her eyes, she was greeted with Gillian's wide-awake twinkling brown eyes. She was also on her side, looking up at her with a curious expression on her face. Memories of the night before invaded her thoughts …   
  
.~*~.   
  
They had finally reached the portrait of the Fat Lady. After saying the password, Hermione stepped through first, followed closely by Ron. Unfortunately, it was still quite early and majority of the Gryffindors were settled in the Gryffindor Common Room. All eyes were on the three of them.   
  
Hermione and Ron stood by the portrait hole, not quite sure what to do with themselves. Hermione veered her attention to Gillian's hair. Ron suddenly found his shoes very interesting. She could feel Ron's embarrassment and nervousness and was sure that the tips of his ears had gone considerably red.   
  
"Couldn't help yourselves?" Collin Creevey sniggered, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.   
  
"I thought it took more than 3 hours to conceive and give birth, Hermione," teased Lavender.   
  
"Come on. Let's go. Boys Dorm." They sighed with relief when they identified the owner's voice to be Harry. Ron led Hermione to the 6th Year Boys Dormitory. Harry addressed his roommates, "No one follows." The tone of his voice signaled that he meant business and they respected him. He and Hermione weren't prefects for nothing.   
  
As soon as he had closed the door, Ron started to explain but Harry had put his hand up and stopped him. He crossed the room towards his wardrobe and took out a white shirt from the second drawer. He then retrieved his wand from his trunk. A large barn owl was perched on the windowsill.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore sent me an owl," he explained, pointing to the sleeping occupant on his desk. "I know just the gist of everything, so before I ask you to start explaining in full detail, Hermione, go to your dorm and freshen up. Meet back here in 10 minutes, all right? I'll take care of little Gillian while you're gone. You better freshen up as well Ron."   
  
"No offense, mate, but I don't think she'll go with you, Harry," said Ron. "Madame Pomfrey could hardly keep a hold on her earlier."   
  
"We'll see about that," Harry replied. He put down the shirt and the wand and opened his arms. Hermione, reluctantly, turned Gillian over to him expecting another outcry. After a few minutes, though, Gillian was found still fast asleep in Harry's arms.   
  
"First off, she's tired to the bone. Secondly, I developed a knack for kids thanks to Professor Figg's granddaughter. Third, I am not Madame Pomfrey," he explained, noting the bewildered expressions on his best friends' faces. "Well? Go on, then. We don't have all night, you know…"   
  
"Show off!" Ron muttered, showing Hermione to the door. She was shaking her head and grinning in amusement as she made her way out.   
  
.~*~.   
  
Ron went out to meet Hermione at the foot of the stairs to the dorm several minutes later and went up together. Inside, they found Harry sitting at the foot of his bed, quill in hand, scribbling on a piece of parchment. Seemingly sensing their presence, he briskly folded the parchment and stood up. He prodded the owl awake, tied the note to its leg and turned to face them. The owl soared out the window back to Professor Dumbledore.   
  
"She's on Ron's bed. She woke up a bit when Dobby and Winky came by while you were gone and Ron was in the shower. They brought over some stuff," he said.   
  
Ron sat by Harry, who sat back down again on the bed, and started explaining, while Hermione went over to Ron's bed and sat on the edge of the mattress. Under the scarlet blankets, Gillian lay there, eyes half-closed. At the sudden dip of the mattress, the little girl's eyes widened in surprise. She turned to face Hermione. Cinnamon met chocolate. When she saw her relax, Hermione came closer to her and gently stroked Gillian's hair that was now combed and pulled back in two low pigtails. She got under the covers and lay on her side, her back to the two boys, facing the little girl. The light blue dress Gillian wore earlier was replaced by Harry's shirt, shrunken a bit. Hermione was beginning to struggle to keep herself awake. She felt Gillian snuggle up against her.   
  
"Hermione?" Ron's voice came from directly behind her. "Come on, I'll walk you to your room. Gillian's sleeping with you."   
  
She nodded tiredly and stood up again. She bent down to pick up the half-asleep five-year old. On her way to the door, she pecked Harry on the cheek.   
  
"Good night, 'Mione. G'night, Gillian," he said and he stroked Gillian's hair.   
  
They crossed the Common Room, trying to ignore the penetrating, yet amused, stares of their Housemates, they went up the steps to the Girls Dorm. Upon reaching the door, Ron took Gillian from Hermione, who in turn opened the door and stepped aside to let him in. After closing the door behind her, she led him toward her bed. After Hermione pulled down the blankets, he gently put down the sleeping girl. He turned to her.   
  
"Get in, 'Mione," he instructed. Too tired to think about what he was asking, she obediently got under the covers and lay down beside Gillian. Ron proceeded to tuck them both into bed. Hermione's eyelids were getting heavy again.   
  
"We're going to have to work together to raise this child," she yawned, as he kissed Gillian's forehead good night. "No more stupid questions about Bulgaria, alright, Ron?"   
  
He chuckled a bit before answering, "I promise, 'Mione," and kissed her cheek. "Good night."   
  
She didn't hear him leave the room.   
  
.~*~.   
  
"Good morning, Gillian," Hermione sat up and greeted the little girl, who was stretching and yawning a bit.   
  
"G'morning, My-nee," she replied, smiling. Hermione stopped in mid stretch.   
  
"How did you know my name?" Hermione asked, surprised.   
  
"That's what the other boy, Ron, I think, said to you. It is My-nee, isn't it?" Gillian sat up, too, and titled her head to the side a little, a thoughtful look on her face.   
  
Hermione nodded to the little girl, a genuine smile on her face.   
  
.~*~.   
  
"Are you going to be my mum now?" Gillian asked tentatively. She knew that her real mum was not coming back. She knew that she had My-nee and Ron to take care of her now. She just needed to put a tag on what her My-nee and Ron were to her.   
  
Hermione nearly dropped her fork when Gillian addressed her. They explained to their Housemates earlier in the morning the situation of little Gillian Blythe and Gryffindor House accepted her with open arms. They were now at the Gryffindor table eating breakfast with the rest of the school, save for Professors Dumbledore and McGonagal. Some of the chatter and clanging of cutlery had also stopped as the students seated nearest them waited for her answer. She raised her head slightly to meet Ron, his blue eyes giving her assurance. He was seated directly across her, Harry at his side.   
  
She turned to the little girl at her side and smiled. "I guess I am Gillian," she responded, assuring her self more than Gillian. "I guess I am." She planted a kiss on the top of her head. She bent down to pick up her fallen book bag from the floor, her wand sticking out, and set it in between Gillian and her.   
  
"Aw, isn't that sweet, Crabbe? The ickle mudblood's a mum now," Draco Malfoy's taunting voice, loud enough so the whole table could hear him, shattered the tender moment. "Reckon the father's Weasel. No doubt about that." Malfoy's goons, Crabbe and Goyle, stood behind him. Their booming laughter at his lame attempt at a joke annoyed the Gryffindors. If looks could kill, Malfoy and his cronies would be nothing more than a smoking pile of hot ashes behind Hermione.   
  
Ron and Harry stood up almost simultaneously, anger visible on their faces. How Malfoy was made prefect, one could only guess and hope it was an honest mistake. Before any fight could ensue, Harry and Ron's tense faces softened into grins.   
  
A strong gust of wind blew through the Great Hall, upsetting Malfoy's perfectly gelled hair. He let out a gasp when he caught sight of the strands of hair that fell to his face. His hand reached up and pulled more of his hair to his face. Instead of the usual blonde, his hair turned a nice stripe of scarlet and gold. He turned around and, behold, Goyle's hair was a lovely design of blue and bronze. Crabbe's hair was a masterful pattern of yellow and black. He slowly turned back to face the Gryffindors, hands balled into fists, knuckles white with rage, momentarily forgetting his prefect status, and ready to pound the insufferable twit who did this to them.   
  
Fortunately, Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagal decided to enter the Great Hall at that very moment. They were met with the laughing faces of the Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor students and the appalled looks of the Slytherins. Draco and his company walked hurriedly back to the Slytherin table and sat down hastily, their head down.   
  
"And who may I ask, is responsible for this, er, colorful display?" the Headmaster asked, his eyes twinkling in silent amusement, as he sat down in his seat. Professor McGonagal crossed her arms in her seat, her eyebrow raised at her House, expectant.   
  
The famous trio suddenly felt the spotlight on them. Harry and Ron sat back down. They all looked at each other expectantly, but none of their eyes shown with the guilt (or pride) of a perpetrator. Hermione felt something tugging at the sleeve of her cloak. She looked down at Gillian.   
  
"I want to make right their hair now. Um, how do I do that?" she asked innocently, a wand in her right hand. Hermione checked the bag between them and, sure enough, her wand was not in it.   
  
.~*~.   
  
A/N: SORRY (x10) for not updating right away! I was in the province for 2 weeks and, unfortunately, was not able to get my hands on a PC there...Thanks so much for being patient with me! ~z 


	5. meetings and classes

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by dr. z (used to be tranquillitas)   


  
A/N: Chapter 5 up! Hope you enjoy! Reviews (constructive criticisms, suggestions, the occasional flame) are very much appreciated. Thanks to trina-k for beta-reading!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me! The names of the Blythes are not mine either!   
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 5: Meetings and Classes   
  
"You wanted to see us, Professor?" Harry asked. Professor Dumbledore had called for Harry, Ron, Hermione and Gillian to his office after breakfast. Fortunately, he dismissed the 'colorful display' and returned the original hair color of the three Slytherins.   
  
"Come in, come in! Have a seat all of you," the Headmaster waved them in. Harry bowed his head slightly in respect and entered the office. Behind him came Gillian, skipping in excitement.   
  
"You have a pretty office, 'fessor!" she exclaimed. After her, Hermione entered with Ron not far behind.   
  
"Thank you, Gillian," Professor Dumbledore replied, his blue eyes twinkling in amusement at the young girl's energy.   
  
"Poor bird! Can I pet him, 'fessor? I promise I won't hurt it." The bird on the golden perch was a scraggly-looking thing that resembled a badly plucked chicken, several of its tail feathers falling to the floor. When the Professor nodded his head, Gillian carefully patted Fawkes on the head and stroked his feathers. The phoenix closed his eyes contentedly, thoroughly enjoying Gillian's soft strokes.   
  
"While Gillian is distracted, I believe we should start," the Professor turned to the three Gryffindors before him.   
  
"I was told last night about the bracelet and the prophecy surrounding it. But what does it do exactly?" voiced Harry.   
  
"Truth be told, Harry, the powers of the Bracelet of Aphrodite are shrouded in mystery; most doubt its very existence," explained Dumbledore. "The prophecy speaks of a day, through the magic the Bracelet bestows on its bearers, it will strengthen two of the Light who will give reason and great magic to the one who will defeat the Dark Lord. Nothing else is known about this bracelet. Very few people, in fact, know the prophecy. I have reason to believe that Voldemort has now joined the ranks of the informed."   
  
"And I bet that he believes that he is the Dark Lord the prophecy refers to, then?" Ron hypothesized.   
  
"And he would rather not take any chances," agreed Hermione.   
  
"Since we're on the topic of Voldemort, Professor, what is the condition of the war at present?" asked Harry.   
  
"Let's just say that it's been quieter for the past few months. Those who believe that he is definitely back are on the edge of their seats in anticipation, waiting for Voldemort to strike," the Headmaster replied.   
  
"What about the Order?" asked Hermione.   
  
"We have reason to believe that Voldemort is building his army. I have not been informed of any recent developments, however, so no need to worry as of late."   
  
"AAAHH!" Gillian's surprised cry disrupted the meeting. She jumped onto Ron's lap and buried her face in his cloak. "I didn't do anything, promise!"   
  
Skeptical, they peered over to the perch. Dumbledore smiled and Harry shook his head. The decrepit-looking bird became a fireball; and in the next second, a pile of hot ashes on the floor.   
  
"What happened to Fawkes?" Ron wondered out loud.   
  
"Burning day," Harry answered simply. "Come, Gillian, watch the ash pile on the floor." She lifted her head, got off Ron's lap and cautiously approached the pile of ashes that was Fawkes. She watched as a tiny newborn bird poked its head out of the ashes.   
  
"I believe that you have your classes to attend to. You are dismissed," the Professor stood to show them to the door.   
  
"Just one more thing, Professor. What about Gillian's education?" Hermione asked.   
  
"Not to worry, Ms. Granger. Professor McGonagall and I discussed that this morning before breakfast. Take her to your classes. The Professors know what to do," and he ushered them out.   
  
.~*~.   
  
After Charms, they went to Professor McGonagall's Transfiguration classroom, then after a break, outside for Herbology with Professor Sprout. While Ron, Hermione and Harry were busy with their lessons, Gillian was carefully coloring or diligently maneuvering a quill in a little desk beside the teacher's table. The only minor setback came after lunch when Harry and Ron were to go to Divination and Hermione to Arithmancy. But it was quickly resolved when Gillian adamantly refused to go up the North Tower for their last class of the day.   
  
"It looks scary up there," she stubbornly reasoned and tightly held on to Hermione.   
  
"We'll see you both in the Common Room after class," said Hermione and headed for Arithmancy with Gillian.   
  
.~*~.   
  
When Harry and Ron entered the Gryffindor Common Room later that afternoon, they found Hermione sitting on one of the sofas facing the fire, leafing through a large tome placed on the table in front of her, periodically scribbling on a piece of parchment. She was, no doubt, doing her homework already. Gillian took up the rest of the sofa space, sleeping peacefully. Hermione's black school robe was made into a blanket.   
  
"How was Divination? You took longer than usual and Gillian tried to wait for you. She wanted to give you two something when you came back," she looked up from her homework to address them.   
  
"Sorry about that, 'Mione. Actually, McGonagall cornered us on the way here to talk to us about the upcoming Quidditch Season. The Captain here almost forgot to reserve the pitch and schedule practices with Madam Hooch," Ron answered and put a hand under Harry's chin, which Harry batted away in annoyance.   
  
"As my best mate and Keeper of said Quidditch team, you were supposed to remind me, you twit!" he retorted and cuffed Ron lightly on the soldier. The two sixteen-year-old lads exchanged friendly punches and wrestled in front of the fireplace.   
  
"Honestly, you two act like five-year-olds!" she remarked.   
  
"I'm not like that, My-nee," Gillian had apparently woken up to the boys' ramblings and was rubbing the sleep from her eyes.   
  
"Of course not, dear. You're a young lady," answered Hermione and kissed Gillian on the top of the head. "You're all rested up now, aren't you?"   
  
Gillian nodded her head as she stretched and yawned. Hermione folded her robe, closed her book and put away her things. She reached into her bag and took out a dark brown leather folder, which she handed over to Gillian. "You wanted to show these to Harry and Ron, didn't you?" Gillian walked over to the two boys sitting on the floor and handed the folder over to Ron.   
  
"Good work, Gilly!" Ron exclaimed, examining the several pieces of parchment Gillian had been working on all day. Duly impressed, Ron put his hand in one of the pockets of his slacks and pulled out two unopened chocolate frogs and gave it to the little girl. Her eyes glistened in delight and gave Ron a fierce hug which made him fall back to the floor. Hermione and Harry laughed as Ron started tickling Gillian, sending her into peals of laughter.   
  
Harry moved to sit with Hermione to avoid Ron and Gillian who were rolling around on the floor. Harry picked up the forgotten folder and opened it. The collection contained a parchment filled with an array of shapes, in different colors and in different sizes, both cases of the letter A, painstakingly written in rows to cover the parchment, complete with several blots of ink on the writing material and 2 more sheets of parchment filled with random drawings. All the parchments had Gillian's name scribbled at the bottom right of the sheet. The one filled with the letter A had a gold star at the top left corner of the sheet.   
  
When he looked up, Ron and Gillian were on the backs, lying on the floor, and out of breath. "Wonderful job, Gill," he said and smiled at her.   
  
"Thank you, Harry," she smiled back at him, still a bit breathless.   
  
"Come on, let's go to dinner," Hermione said, getting up from her seat on the sofa.   
  
.~*~.   
  
A/N: Um...Thanks so much for still reading! ~z 


	6. shaken up a bit

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by dr. z (used to be tranquillitas)   


  
A/N: Chapter 6 up! Longer than usual, I assure you! Hope you enjoy! Reviews (constructive criticisms, suggestions, the occasional flame) are very much appreciated. Thanks so much to trina-k for beta-reading!   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me! The names of the Blythes are not mine either!   
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 6: Shaken Up A Bit   
  
As the saying goes, time flies when you're having fun, especially if you have an energetic five-year-old to spice up the normal routine of school . Exactly one month had passed, as it was now early December at Hogwarts, and the bedecked halls showed off the coming Christmas holidays.   
  
Harry lay in his four-poster, sleeping peacefully, resting up after a rigorous practice session the evening before. He was dreaming again of victoriously winning the House Cup. He could hear the resounding cheer of his Housemates. He was holding one side of the House Cup, Ron the other, both hooting and shouting almost at the verge of happy tears. He could also hear Gillian's voice amidst the cheers…   
  
"RON! HARRY! WAKE UP! BREAKFAST!" Gillian was screaming herself hoarse. She stood in the space in between Haryy's and Ron's beds. Dean put his pillow over his head and squirmed under the covers . Seamus gave up after several moments and sat cross-legged on his bed, stretching his arms and yawning. He watched, to his sleepy amusement, as their little friend tried to wake-up his roommates as she did every morning. Neville was already downstairs, having woken earlier to prevent permanent loss of hearing.   
  
Harry was slowly waking into the world of consciousness, the cries of the Quidditch victory slipping away. He opened his eyes to a blurry world without his spectacles. He made to reach for his glasses…   
  
"HAAARRRRYYY!!! UP!!!" Gillian screamed, suddenly, causing him to fall over the edge of his bed. He groaned in annoyance and in pain, and pushed himself up from the floor slowly.   
  
"I'm up, Gill," he croaked, putting his glasses on. He turned to see, with much clearer vision, a smiling and delighted Gillian Blythe, fully prepared for the day ahead. They had deemed her an honorary Gryffindor several weeks back and shrank one of Lavender's robes for her to use. Winky, using the money from the weekly salary Dumbledore gave the house elves, sent clothes of all sorts and several pairs of shoes for Gillian's use through Hermione.   
  
"Yay! Go get dressed Harry! I have to wakey Ron now!" She ran for Ron's four-poster as Harry padded sleepily to the bathroom. On the way, he chucked the nearest pillow at the sniggering Seamus and pulled away Dean's covers. Giving up, Dean sat up and threw another pillow at Seamus. Harry closed the bathroom door behind him.   
  
Ron had pulled the curtains around him the night before and groaned loudly when Gillian pulled the scarlet curtains back to let the sunshine in. "Good morning, Ronnie!"   
  
"Go away, Gilly! Let Ronnie sleep in, for once!" He moaned from under the pillow.   
  
"You want me to go away? You---y-y-you w-want me t-t-to go a-a-away?" tears started to fall from the little girl's eyes. She covered her tearing cinnamon eyes with her little hands and sat on the edge of Ron's bed, sniffing and hiccupping loudly.   
  
Ron sprang up from under the covers and sat up, his eyes big with worry and surprise. He took Gillian in his arms and hugged her tight. He could feel his nightshirt dampen.   
  
"No, no! I didn't it mean it that way, Gilly! Honest! I don't want you to go away! I---" He stopped when Gillian covered his mouth with her entire palm to silence him. She wiped her eyes, then reached up to whisper in his ear.   
  
"I need to tell you something," she whispered.   
  
"What is it?" he asked gently, leaning more to the side, toward her.   
  
"GOT YA!" she screamed enthusiastically in his ear. Ron winced in pain and stuck a finger in his ear, annoyance written all over his face. She sped toward the door out of the dorm, laughing all the way, her black robe flowing behind her.   
  
"She got you good, Ronnie," Seamus laughed.   
  
Ron brandished his wand from the bedside table and banished all his bed things in the general direction of one Seamus Finnigan. He was satisfied only when he heard a yelp from the target after making contact with one of Ron's pillows.   
  
.~*~.   
  
While the boys got ready, Hermione and Gillian waited for them in the Common Room. Hermione sat on one of the loveseats near the stairs to the Boys Dormitory and picked a Muggle novel from her bag and opened it to a random page. Gillian, on the other hand, took her position on the floor by Hermione's feet and played with a pretty china doll. The doll was from Parvati, who had asked her mum to send it to give Gillian something to play with.   
  
Hearing a door open, Hermione looked up from her book and saw her two best friends, their bags slung carelessly on their shoulders, walking down the stairs of the Boys Dorms. Looking very sleepy, she noted.   
  
"Finally! I was wondering what was keeping you," she said. "Why do you both look so tired?"   
  
"Well, good morning to you, too, Ms. Granger! You try waking up early in the morning after a draining evening of Quidditch practice!" Ron snipped. "Blame it on the Captain who wanted us to practice despite the cold and the snow."   
  
"It's only seven o'clock 'Mione," whined Harry. "We have an entire hour and a half before classes start. What's so important that you had to sic Gillian on us?"   
  
"'Cause 'fessor Dumblydor said he was going to say a very important nicement. Right, My-nee?" answered Gillian, standing up.   
  
"Professor Dumbledore, Gillian," Hermione corrected, gently. "He is going to make an important announcement at breakfast this morning."   
  
"And it's not My-nee, Gilly, it's Herm-own-ninny," Ron quipped, a smug smile on his face.   
  
"My-nee's not a ninny, Ronnie," defended Gillian. She wrapped her arms around Hermione's neck as Hermione, still sitting down, wrapped her arms around Gillian's waist. Ron pouted. "She's smart and pretty…just like my first mum."   
  
Hermione kissed the younger girl tenderly on the forehead and Gillian released her hold. Gillian then walked over to Ron and hugged his leg, as he was very tall. "And you're just like my first dad, funny and wonderful." Ron's pout was replaced by a genuine smile. He bent down to hug her properly.   
  
"I didn't forget you Harry," Gillian voiced, as Ron released her from his embrace. She walked over to the black-haired boy. Harry kneeled on one knee and embraced Gillian. "You're like my favorite Uncle Albert, always there when I needed him."   
  
When Harry let go of her, she skipped toward Hermione's book bag next to Hermione's seat and tugged at the shoulder strap. She became puzzled at the misty-eyed looks on Hermione, Ron and even Harry.   
  
"Well? Come on! I want to hear the 'fessor's speech at breakfast!" she said impatiently. They trio quickly wiped their eyes and they all made their way to the Great Hall.   
  
.~*~.   
  
"As you have been informed, I have an announcement to make this morning," the murmurs and the clanging of cutlery abruptly stopped and everyone turned to the Head Table to hear the Headmaster speak. "The Christmas holidays are fast approaching. In line with this, please do not forget to sign your name on the sheets of parchment posted by the doors to the Great Hall if you are staying in the castle for the Holidays."   
  
Dumbledore moved to sit but stopped, and stood up straight once more. "Oh yes, I almost forgot, tomorrow will be a Hogsmeade weekend. Third Years and up will please convene at Entrance Hall at eight o'clock in the morning," he smiled at the ecstatic cheer of the student population.   
  
.~*~.   
  
"You're one lucky little kid, Gillian Blythe, you must've charmed the socks of Dumbledore to get him to let you come along," Colin Creevey patted Gillian on the head as he and several other Gryffindor Fifth Years, including Ron's youngest sibling and only sister, Ginny, passed Harry, Hermione, and Ron. Ron was holding on to Gillian's right hand, the bracelet glinting in the sun momentarily. They never bother to take the bracelet off. Gillian was skipping and kicking at the snow.   
  
"Hey Ron! You and Hermione should tie the knot to make things official!" Carl Knowings, another Gyffindor Fifth Year kidded.   
  
Ron and Hermione blushed at the insinuation. Truth be told, they weren't really sure what level their relationship was on. Things were comfortable as it was. As Harry put it, "all they need is a push in the right direction" to get things interesting.   
  
"Hush up, you two!" scolded Ginny, wagging her finger at them. "They'll tie the knot when they're good and ready!" She gave her brother an encouraging smile.   
  
"I know how to tie a knot, Ron! Do you want me to show you so that you and My-nee can go tie a knot? It's really easy!" Gillian was pulling on Ron's arm to get his attention.   
  
"Um, well, I --" Ron stammered, turning an even brighter crimson. He turned to Harry, his eyes pleading silently for help.   
  
"C'mon, Gill, Remus will be waiting for us at the Three Broomsticks," said Harry and took hold of Gillian's hand from Ron. Now that Severus Snape was participating in the war effort, Remus Lupin took over his place as their Potions Professor.   
  
They soon found Remus sitting in one of the booths, sipping from a foamy tankard. He stood to greet them and they took their seats. Harry sat in first, then Remus beside him. Ron let Hermione slide in the seats across Harry and Remus before taking a seat himself beside her. Gillian, however, approached the Professor and stuck out her hand.   
  
"Good morning, 'fessor Remus," greeted Gillian, shaking his hand, firmly. She used both of her small hands to shake his much bigger hand. "I finished all the homework sheets you gave me yester-yesterday when My-nee was studying and Ron and Harry practiced."   
  
"Two days ago, Ms. Blythe, not yester-yesterday,"   
  
"And you know what, 'fessor?" she continued, ignoring his correction.   
  
"What, Gillian?" he asked his little student.   
  
"'fessor Dumbly -- I mean, Dumbledore -- said that I could come with My-nee and Ron and Harry today to go 'sploring! He said I deserved it for being a good girl!" She flashed him a triumphant smile.   
  
"That's wonderful, Gillian! You should be very proud of your self! How do you like Hogsmeade so far?" Remus asked.   
  
"Wonderful! Harry said that if I was well behaved he'd let me choose some sweets from, er --" she paused and maneuvered over to Harry. "What's the candy store name? I forgot," she whispered her question to him.   
  
"Honeydukes," he whispered back.   
  
Satisfied, she went back to face Remus. "Harry said that I could choose my own sweets from Honeydukes!"   
  
"In that case, you'd better sit down, little girl," replied Remus and watched as she hurriedly jumped into her seat: Ron's lap. "Butterbeer's coming."   
  
.~*~.   
  
Gillian had never seen so many different kinds of candy goodness in her life! She couldn't quite decide on what to choose! She thoroughly enjoyed being inside Honeydukes, although, unbeknownst to her, she had once stepped into the sweet shop as a young child. She had already been to Hogsmeade in the past. The Blythe home, which now lay in obliterated ruins, was situated in the outskirts of Hogsmeade. A few times as a young toddler, hence the lack of recollection, her father brought her along when he purchased food stuff, supplies, and the like.   
  
"Come on, Gill, we need to get back to the castle soon," said Hermione.   
  
"Um, alright!" Gillian turned to one of the shop attendants. "May I have three Fizzing Whizbees, five sugar quills and a packet of toffee?"   
  
Holding Hermione's hand and relishing the last bits of one of the confectionary quills in her mouth, Gillian stepped out into the street to join Harry and Ron who were already outside waiting for them.   
  
As soon as they cleared Honeydukes, a loud booming sound made Gillian leap into Ron's arms. The smell of something burning hung in the air and wafted into their nostrils. People from the Hogsmeade Station were running away from it and toward the village proper, screaming. Ron noted the thick black smoke column rising from the station.   
  
"Hogwarts students back into the carriages now!" Professor McGonagall's voice broke through the chaos. The students, clad in their winter things, scrambled for the horseless carriages, while the teachers present rushed toward the source of this riot. Hermione thought she saw the running figure of Professor Lupin for a fleeting moment.   
  
Ron tightened his hold on Gillian as they themselves started running for the carriages.   
  
"Hold it, Weasley! Hand over the charm!" But they paid no heed to the stranger. Ron shifted Gillian's weight on one arm and positioned his other hand on the small of Hermione's back to push her to go faster. Harry took up the rear, brandishing his wand, just in case. Hermione gripped the side of Ron's robes. Tears started to stream down Gillian's face. None of them noticed a bright blue light envelope the four of them, nor did the pursuer, apparently.   
  
"Stupefy!" bellowed the voice behind them. Harry felt something bounce on the small of his back and was surprised to hear the attacker cry out in pain, followed by a thud. He stopped running to investigate. The blue light dissipated into thin air as he approached the stranger cautiously. Hermione and Ron stopped running as well.   
  
A masked man lay face down on the gravel street, unmoving. His wand was still in his hand. Hermione took Gillian from Ron and was consoling the frightened little girl. Ron went to stand by Harry, who had brought out his own wand and knelt on one knee. He lifted the man's wand hand and checked for a pulse.   
  
"Still alive. Stunned, but still alive," he said, unsure of what to think.   
  
"What happened here, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor Flitwick.   
  
"We need to see Professor Dumbledore," Harry answered simply.   
  
The exchange was cut short when three more of the masked men came toward them, wands out and ready. Harry stood quickly and took on a fighting stance, raising his wand, ready to strike. Professor Flitwick lowered Harry's wand arm.   
  
"Get Ms. Blythe to Hogwarts, Mr. Potter. Get that bracelet out of Hogsmeade," he said urgently.   
  
Harry nodded and motioned for Hermione and Ron to follow him into the nearest carriage. On their way, they passed Professor McGonagall, who was walking briskly to where Professor Flitwick stood.   
  
Inside the moving carriage, Gillian sat on Hermione's lap, crying very hard on the older girl's shoulder. Harry and Ron both sat across from Hermione and Gillian. Hermione had to gather all her strength to will herself not break down as well. She could only imagine the trauma Gillian experienced reliving that day a month ago. She and her mother were probably weaving through the Dark Forest, also dodging a masked assailant before coming across Ron and Hermione. She pulled Gillian tighter to her.   
  
"I want my Papa," Gillian whimpered. "He told Mama to take me and run away! I miss my Papa…and my Mama…"   
  
Ron leaned forward and rubbed her back in hopes of calming the poor child. She lifted her head and looked at Ron with watery eyes.   
  
"Will you be my Papa, Ron?" she asked him, softly. Her cinnamon eyes bore into his blue orbs.   
  
.~*~.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I'm terribly sorry for the cliffie! I've rammed myself into a brick wall and rebounded off a concrete pillar, finally landing on a cement floor, resulting in my incapacity to come up with a proper ending...hehehe!!! ~z 


	7. author's note: no chapter yet

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by dr. z  


  
A/N: I'm sorry!!! I _AM_ working on Chapter 7, I promise!!! If you're getting bored, got nothing to read, go to sugarquill.net and read After the End by Arabella and Zsenya!!! Go, Reader, go!!! I'll scream when Chapter 7's up!!! Heck, you might not even come back...but that's just fine with me... ~ z 


	8. setting the pace

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**  
by dr. z  


  
A/N: I thought of writing a long list of excuses, but never mind...I'm so sorry it took me three weeks to update...yes, I've been counting too...but...this is only a **PARTIAL** Chapter 7, well, because the wonderful plot bunny scampered away!!! I'm going to post the chapter, un-beta-read, anyway and would like you, dear readers, to suggest whatever you guys want to happen next! A big hello to trina-k, my wonderful beta-reader, who is in the states right now...   
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter doesn't belong to me!   
  
.~*~.   
  
Chapter 7: Setting the Pace   
  
On the eve of the Christmas holidays, Hermione returned to the common room a few hours after dinner with a leather bound book in her hands. Entering the almost empty Gryffindor Common Room, she came upon two figures hunched over something in front of the fire. Upon closer inspection, the figures turned out to be Ron and Harry engaging in a game of wizard's chess. Studying the board a bit, she smirked. Of course, Ron was winning.   
  
"Don't tell me you're going to bring that to the Burrow, 'Mione. It's the holidays. Can't your studying go on holiday as well?" Ron remarked and gave the book in her hands a look as if it were something vile.   
  
"Very funny," Hermione retorted. "I don't know why you like to ask questions you yourself already know the answer to. Honestly, Ron, it's just a book. Another muggle novel to be exact. I just finished the other and decided that ---"   
  
Harry decided to join in the exchange. "It's actually quite an achievement, mate. She only has one book in her hand! We have to hand it to her. I must say I'm proud of you, Hermione. Just one book for the entire two weeks of the holiday!"   
  
Hermione put on her best 'stop annoying me or I'll hit you round the head with the bloody book' look. The two young men before her laughed lightly at her expense.   
  
They were interrupted when the door to the Girls Dorms swung open to reveal little Gillian in her nightgown, the china doll tucked under her right arm. She was sniffling slightly and wiping her eyes from her tears with her free hand and proceeded down the steps.   
  
Ron stood up from the couch and walked over to her. He bent down on one knee in front of her and touched her hair. She leaned against him and put her head in the crook of his neck. He pulled her closer to him and gently lifted her as he stood up.   
  
"Couldn't sleep, Gilly?" He asked her softly, rubbing her back in what he hoped was comforting enough..   
  
"Bad people in my dreams! M wasn't in bed!" She whimpered, clutching her doll tighter with the crook of her arm. Her other arm was wrapped around Ron's neck. She closed her eyes and rubbed her nose against Ron's sweater.   
  
"I'm here, Gill. Let's go to sleep then," Hermione answered as she shoved the novel into the book bag that was slung on her shoulder. She took Gillian from Ron, bade the two good night and trooped back up to the Girls Dorms.   
  
"Come on, mate, let's finish this," Harry said, gesturing to the unfinished game on the table. "Or shall we go up?"   
  
However, Ron continued to stare at the, now closed, door leading to the Girls Dorms. He ran a distracted hand through his hair causing it to stand in several places.   
  
Harry sighed, "I'm sure she'll be fine. You'll see them tomorrow, Ron."   
  
Ron simply shrugged. "I can't help but feel worried," he sat back down to face the board.   
  
"It comes with the territory, I suppose," Harry answered. He suddenly stood up, walked around the table to where Ron was and put a hand on his best friend's shoulder.   
  
"Come on, dad, let's go up to the dorms," he said, jokingly.   
  
"Shut up, Harry!" answered Ron, chuckling. He stood up as well and put an arm around Harry's shoulders and the two trooped up the steps, the chessboard long forgotten.   
  
.~*~.   
  
In the Girls Dorms, Hermione had finished changing into her nightgown and was now sitting, legs folded at her side, on Lavender's bed, brushing her long brown hair, and making light conversation with Lavender and Parvati. Gillian had not bothered to go back to sleep and was now contentedly busy bouncing on Hermione's bed.   
  
"My-nee," Gillian called to the older girl. "Can we go to bed now?"   
  
Hermione gave an apologetic smile to the other girls and bade them good night. Parvati and Lavender exchanged amused grins and bade their friend good night, as well, as she stood and walked back to her four-poster.   
  
"Where are we going tomorrow?"   
  
"Well," answered Hermione, as she got under the covers. Gillian stopped bouncing and got under the covers as well. "we're going to go to the post office to take a Portkey back to Platform 9 ¾."   
  
"Yes, Gill, we have to go to Hogsmeade."   
  
"But…t-t-the bad men...t-t-they'll come again…" she started crying all over again. The return of the nightmares, visions from the attack on the wizarding village, that had been plaguing her came back in full force. Gillian leaned into Hermione's embrace and found security in her arms.   
  
"Shh…" Hermione soothed. "It's going to be alright. We're not going to let anything happen to you…"   
  
.~*~.   
  
"I'll see you in two days, alright?" Hermione gave Gillian a kiss on the forehead. When she moved to stand up, she found that Gillian had not released her hold. The embrace was getting a little uncomfortable.   
  
"Erm, Gill, you can let go of me now," Hermione said.   
  
"You can't make me!" she answered.   
  
"Come on, Gilly. You'll see 'Mione in a few days." Ron started to gently pry Gillian's fingers from Hermione's neck. He kneeled behind Gillian and reached behind Hermione to get the little girl's fingers loose. It almost looked like Ron and Hermione were hugging with little Gillian in the middle. When he finally succeeded, he held on to Gillian hands, to keep her from flinging back to Hermione, as Hermione stood up quickly out of the way.   
  
The Grangers and the Weasleys were among the first set of parents to arrive on Platform 9 ¾ to greet their children. Hermione was to spend Christmas Eve with her parents before flooing to the Burrow for Christmas Day and the New Year's up to when they would return for the next term.   
  
"Thanks, Ron," Hermione said, wiping invisible dust from her jeans.   
  
"No problem," Ron answered. He was holding on to Gillian now, her head tucked in the crook of Ron's neck. She was looking at Hermione, slightly teary-eyed.   
  
"Oh Gill," Hermione noticed the lone tear streak down her cheek. "I won't be long." She wiped the tear away with her thumb.   
  
Hermione leaned a bit to give Gillian a kiss on the cheek, but stopped as soon as she realized how close she was to Ron. Shaking her head to clear that thought, she leaned in again and kissed Gillian and quickly withdrew, taking a step back to balance herself.   
  
"Aren't you going to give Jet a kiss too?" Gillian said, smiling, her brown eyes twinkling.   
  
Hermione could feel a blush creeping up her cheeks, praying silently that it didn't show. After all, she never once blushed when she kissed Ron on the cheek in greeting, why should this instance be any different?   
  
She inconspicuously took in a breath and took a step toward them. Ron suddenly found Gillian's red hair very interesting. She leaned in and closed her eyes, at the same time, Ron turned to look at her. Hermione kissed Ron, all right, directly off target!   
  
She broke contact abruptly and bit her lower lip unconsciously.   
  
"Erm…see you in a few days…Jet," she said and turned around to meet her parents, a full blush on her face.   
  
"See you…M," he answered. He could feel the tips of his ears reddened and heat up. He reckoned his entire face was a brilliant shade of crimson.   
  
.~*~.   
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I am not a romantic at heart, so bear with my incapacity to credible fluff! I left lots of holes for you people to fill with your wild imaginations! Think of this as a springboard to more things interesting...Jet, M? Say it 4 times fast and you may get it...*hint: you'll get it if you know French* I know they're pathetic nicknames...suggestions will be welcomed with open arms and a crown of _santan_ (small flowers that come in red, yellow, orange, white and even pink variations)! ~z 


	9. not quite there yet

**THE BRACELET OF APHRODITE**

  


by: dr. z

  
  
DISCLAIMER: Harry Potter and co. doesn't belong to me! The names of the Blythes are not mine either!   
  
.-~*~-.   
  
Chapter 8: Not Quite There Yet   
  
"Ready?" Harry asked incredulously, wondering if his best friend had finally reached the edge of his sanity.   
  
Ron was pacing around the hearth in a circular pattern, muttering to himself incoherently.   
  
Gillian was sitting on the sofa facing the fireplace, her head in her hands, looking at Ron in pure disbelief.   
  
"Jet, please stop! You're making me dizzy," she pleaded.   
  
Ron stopped mid-step and turned to the little girl. He grunted, in the most impolite way that made Gillian's face contort in annoyance, then proceeded to continue wearing down a path on the Burrow floor.   
  
Thoroughly annoyed, Harry went to Ron and stood in front of his best friend, putting his hands on his shoulders and made him break his stride.   
  
"What on earth is the matter with you? It's only Hermione, mate!" He said, hoping to knock some sense into the troubled redhead. He shook him a bit for good measure. "You know, our best friend, Hermione?"   
  
"Yeah, Jet. You know…M? The one you kissed on the platform?" Gillian added, snickering into her hands.   
  
"Oh yes, you just had to add that in, didn't you?" Ron retorted. "For your information, it was just an accident. I…We…Argh! I didn't mean for it to happen!"   
  
He pushed Harry out of the way and went back to his pacing, ignoring his supposed best friend and sort-of daughter as they slapped each other a high-five, snickering as they did so. Gillian then made kissing sounds, pressing the top of her hand to her lips, repeatedly.   
  
"Some accident. Then why are so worked up about it? Honestly! You're going to tread down a path on your mum's newly polished floor!" Harry remarked, crossing his arms in front of him.   
  
The three of them turned to the sound of footfalls going down the staircase.   
  
"Come on boys, we're to meet Hermione and her parents at the Leaky Cauldron," came the voice of Mr. Weasley. He crossed the living room and headed for the fireplace, taking a waiting Gillian into his arms.   
  
"Come on boys, we're to meet M!" Gillian echoed, putting her arms around Mr. Weasley's neck, before they disappeared into the fireplace.   
  
"No time like the present, mate," Harry said, patting Ron on the shoulder. He took a pinch of Floo powder, tucked his glasses into his front pocket with his free hand. He winked a Ron, took a breath before he, too, disappeared.   
  
"Cripes!"   
  
Ron put his arms up, resigned to his fate. Whatever that was.   
  
.-~*~-.   
  
By the time Ron had stepped out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron, Gillian was in Hermione's arms and the two were giggling at something. Harry and Mr. Weasley were in polite conversation with the Grangers.   
  
Releasing the breath he hadn't realized he was holding, Ron walked up to the Grangers. He shook Mr. Granger's hand and bid Mrs. Granger a polite "Good afternoon and Happy holidays, Ma'am".   
  
"Goodness, you're certainly a tall one! What have you been feeding this boy, Arthur?" Mr. Granger remarked, with an amused grin on his face. Mr. Weasley laughed as Ron shrugged. Hermione approached them with Gillian. Ron suddenly stiffened, but if anyone had seen it, no one moved to comment.   
  
"Oh Hermione, you simply must bring that darling girl over to the house for the summer!" exclaimed Mrs. Granger, stroking Gillian's hair with motherly affection.   
  
"I'll talk it over with Ron, mum" Hermione answered, looking at Ron, her brown eyes twinkling at his apparent discomfort.   
  
"Why isn't she affected?" thought Ron. "Why am I the only one acting like an idiot?"   
  
.-~*~-.   
  
During Christmas Eve dinner, Gillian called the attention of all those at the table, which was the entire Weasley family plus Harry and Hermione, and stood on her chair to be properly seen by everyone.   
  
"I have an announcement to make," she said, a serious expression on her young face. "See, M, I know how to say _announcement_."   
  
The expectant, yet amused, faces of the diners and the sudden stop of clanging silverware on the dinner plates told her to continue.   
  
"I have decided to change Jet's name!" she said. "I don't really think he looks like someone who's _Just Eaten, Thanks_ and is not really nice to call him that."   
  
Everyone, except Ron and Gillian, was smiling even more widely into their napkins or covering their mouths with their hands. Charlie was overcome with a sudden bout of hacking cough. Bill pounded him on the back, just in case.   
  
"He's a growing boy and needs all the vitamins and ninny-rals he needs," the little girl continued, solemnly.   
  
"Vitamins and _mine_rals, Gillian," Hermione quietly corrected from Gillian's left.   
  
"That's what I said! He needs his vitamins and ninny-rals, M!" Gillian persisted.   
  
"Here, here!" Ron agreed from Gillian's right, lightly tapping the table with his hand.   
  
"Then what shall you call him then, Gill?" Ginny asked.   
  
She put her right hand on top of Ron's red hair, her left over her heart and said, "I, Gillian Blythe, five years old, special Weasley and Granger daughter, do hereby call Ronald Weasley as 'P'."   
  
On closer inspection, you could see almost everyone biting on the inside of their mouths to keep from succumbing to a fit of laughter, for fear of hurting the feelings of the littlest one. Ron's ear had gone considerable red, trying to determine whether he should scowl or shy away in embarrassment. He decided to close his eye and let the moment pass.   
  
"Erm, Gilly dear, that's a wonderful statement, but why call Ron, 'P'? Mrs. Weasley braved to ask.   
  
Still standing on her chair, Gillian assumed a thinking position and was quiet for a while. Eleven pairs of eyes were focused on her as she thought.   
  
"I just feel like it, I suppose. Besides, M only has one letter, it's only fair that P gets one letter instead of three," she replied.   
  
"All who approve of Gilly calling Ron 'P', say aye!" said Harry.   
  
"Aye!" was the unanimous answer, much to Ron's chagrin.   
  
"Oh goody!" Gilly exclaimed. "I get to Christian him!"   
  
"You mean christen him, luv?" Hermione corrected once more.   
  
"Yeah, that word," she said.   
  
Gillian reached for her water goblet and, placing her hand over Ron, said, "I christen you, Ron Weasley, to be called by me as P!"   
  
She then promptly poured half of the contents of her goblet onto the unsuspecting Ron's head.   
  
.-~*~-.   
  
  
  
  
  
*dodges the rotten tomatoes* erm, hi! it's me again. 


End file.
